It's Very Obvious
by kaitouahiru
Summary: The detectives and the thief are cleaning Shinichi's house. Find an old belonging of Shinichi's and we've got two stories and Kaito acting like...well, Kaito. slight mention of KaitoxHakuba but could be dismissed as kidding around. Has been corrected!


Me: I had this conversation with my mom, although mine's was about Arsene Lupin (and slightly different, I just altered the conversation) and then I just thought of this... bad attempt at humor.

P.S. I am correcting this thanks to Solera. Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Conan: Just because you like Arsene Lupin better then Sherlock Holmes...

Me: He's a THIEF and he's a GENTLEMAN! Air go, he's a gentleman thief! What's not to like?

Kaito: Conan's just on the wrong side.

Shinichi is full grown and no longer Conan right now. And Heiji and Kaito met only recently in this.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me clean, guys," Shinichi said, as he used a feather duster to reach high places on the book shelf.

"No problem, Kudo!" Heiji said.

"Although I believe asking Kaito was a mistake," Hakuba said. "Kaito, get down here!"

"Why do that, dear detective? I am cleaning places it would take you forever to reach!" Kaitou declared from the highest part of the bookshelf.

"Kaito, get down from there now!" Hakuba groaned.

"There is no need to worry!" Kaito grinned.

"KID, get down here now!" Hakuba shouted. "And I am not worried!" he added as an after thought.

"I am not KID!" Kaito shouted. "But I am having fun!"

"Kaito, come on down!" Shinichi shouted.

"If you insist," Kaito sighed, sliding down the ladder.

"Why do you listen to him and not me?" Hakuba demanded.

"Because if I listened to you, I would be on time to school," Kaito shrugged.

"Come on, he's only looking out for your best interests," Shinichi said and Kaito and Hakuba gave him a look. "...and trying to prove that you're KID..."

"Hey, Kudo! What's this?" Heiji asked.

"Dang, where did you find that?" Kaito whistled. "Looks like that things been through the ringer and back!"

"Kaitou, don't be rude," Hakuba said. "It is merely old... and coming apart."

"Gee, like that's any better," Kaito muttered.

"That's my first copy of the Sign of Four," Shinichi said in awe as he took the book from Heiji. "Gosh, I had totally forgotten about that..." As he looked up at the ceiling, the other boys could tell that he wasn't talking about the book but more likely a memory.

"Forgotten about what?" Heiji asked.

"A conversation I had with my dad," Shinichi smiled.

"Story time!" Kaito announced, pushing the three detectives onto the red couch (A/N: in the order of Heiji on the left, Shinichi in the middle, and Hakuba on the right) and then jumped on them, his head near Saguru and his legs on Heiji. They groaned when the magician's weight was added to them unexpectedly.

"Dang it, Kuroba! You're freakin' heavy!" Heiji groaned.

"Kaito!" Shinichi groaned. "This is not funny!"

"I never took the time to mention that you two look alike, did I?" Hakuba asked.

"We can save that for later! It's story time now!" Kaitou pouted. Shinichi sighed and began to recite his tale, mostly for his look alike.

* * *

"Hey, Shinichi!" Yusaku called.

"Yes, dad?" the five year old blinked.

"I see you read the Sign of Four," he said.

"I have," Shinichi nodded.

"Well you do know that there is more then one Sherlock Holmes book, right son?" he asked. Shinichi blinked and stared at his father.

"Mom, dad's questioning my intelligence!" Shinichi shouted.

"Yusaku!" Yukiko shouted. "That's not funny!"

"I was not questioning his intelligence- Yukiko, listen to me! I was not questioning his intelligence! I was just asking him if he knew there was more then one Sherlock Holmes book!"

"That's like asking a dog if he wants food! Of course he does!"

"He doesn't if he's dieing!"

"Well then, that'd be a cause for concern now, wouldn't it be?!" Shinichi sighed and opened a copy of the Scarlet Letter, humming happily to himself as he read the book.

* * *

"That...was interesting," Heiji sweat dropped.

"So you have also been interested in Sherlock Holmes since you were young," Hakuba said.

"Don't even start!" Kaito warned Shinichi and Hakuba since it looked like they were going to start talking about Sherlock Holmes. "You wanna know something funny?"

"Your hair?" Hakuba asked.

"Ha ha, I'm dating a comedian," Kaito said sarcastically. "Uh no, I have a memory just like that although I was older then five..."

* * *

"Hey, Jii! Can you get me a copy of Arsene Lupin?" Kaito asked, going up to the old man who was working on the computer.

"Of course, young master," Jii said. Kaito pulled a face.

"Quit it with the 'young master' stuff," he said.

"Of course, young master," Jii said. Kaito sighed and went up to his room.

-Around dinner time-

"Kaito, I checked up the Arsene Lupin book you asked about...you do know that there's more then one, correct?" Jii asked.

"Yes, Jii..." Kaito drawled out.

* * *

"Not only do you look alike but you have similar memories," Hakuba sighed.

"You sure that cha ain't related?" Heiji asked.

"My dad hasn't got any brothers or sisters," Shinichi shrugged.

"Same goes here," Kaito said. "Although there is the slight possibility..."

"What possibility?" Shinichi asked. "That we're related?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then what, Kuroba?" Heiji demanded.

"Well..."

"Just tell us already, Kaito," Hakuba said. "Wasting time is a crime itself."

"Well, we were probably sisters in a past life!" Kaito announced.

"'Sisters'?" Shinichi repeated, his eye twitching.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Heiji asked.

"I believe I am," Shinichi said.

"As do I," Hakuba sighed.

"What are you three detectives thinking?" Kaitou asked.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" and with that, they pushed Kaito off of them and stood up, walking to the Sherlock Holmes section of the library.

* * *

Me: This just came to me. So what do you think?

Kaito: They threw me off...

Shinichi: Sisters? Really...

Hakuba: Please review, kind readers.

Heiji: Just tell 'em to review and be done with it!

And the corrections were: Change Booker to Yusaku and make sure I gave Kaito's name the right spelling. Thanks again!


End file.
